An Altered Journey
by Weavilist
Summary: Meet Colin. A sinnoh native boy who's just received his first Pokemon: a Riolu. When his father, Roark sends him out on his Pokemon adventure with Barry, Dawn and Lucas of Twinleaf town, how will his adventure unfold? Cyrus is after him, after meddling with Team Galactic's affairs. Will Cyrus have some cruel torture awaiting, or will Colin outwit him? Yes, I know Riolu's cliché.
1. Chapter 1:Meet Colin

An Altered Journey Chapter One: Meeting Colin

Colin was sitting down in the Gym stands, observing his father battle. He was opposing a challenger from Twinleaf Town. This was a common sight for Colin, as his father was the Oreburgh City Gym leader, Roark, who had to attend challenges from trainers all the time. Roark's only Pokemon remaining was his trusty Cranidos; as the challenger had knocked out his Geodude and Onix.

"Cranidos, try to finish up with a headbutt!" His Cranidos charged forward towards the challenger's Grotle. "Let it come in close, then absorb!" The challenger called out to his Pokemon. His Grotle did exactly as his trainer commanded. The absorb had caused Cranidos to fall over, drained of all energy, and pass out. "Cranidos is unable to battle, Grotle wins! Roark of Oreburgh City has been defeated by… Lucas of Twinleaf Town!" Colin called out, as he was supposed to be acting as the referee of the Pokemon battle. This put a smile on not only the challenger's face, but two more teens standing about ten meters behind him standing off of the battling field, with a Piplup and Monferno beside them.

"Here's the coal badge, kiddo". Roark said warmly to Lucas, handing him the badge. Lucas quickly put the glistening object in his badge case, which already had his trainer card inside. Lucas then heard Roark start to talk again. "Say, you're Professor's assistant, aren't ya?" "That would be me, sir" Lucas responded , as if only to please the red-haired gym leader. " Did you get the request I sent to the Professor?" "Indeed" Lucas replied, before walking over to Colin, who was only a few metres to his left. Lucas pulled out a pokedex of his bag, and passed it to Colin. Colin then showed it to the Riolu who had been sitting on Colin's shoulder the entire time. The Riolu then observed the electronic as Colin navigated it's features. " Are you ready to begin your Pokemon journey?" Lucas asked him. Colin went wide eyed before looking at his father, then nodding. "I've already had some experience; I've already beaten dad, but I suppose that was to the type advantage Rioluhad over Dad's rock types". Lucas smiled. He was gonna like this kid.

"What's the referee doing coming over here?" The blond kid asked Lucas. " He's coming with us". Lucas answered. "Colin Hyouta?" The son of Roark, coming with us? "Yes, Barry, son of Frontier Brain Palmer, I'm coming with you". Colin retorted. Barry blushed. "Hi, I'm Dawn" The other teen said. She had greyish hair and wore a white and pink hat (Like from platinum). The hair color/colour she had was very similar to Lucas' (He also was wearing his stuff from platinum). "Nice to meet you" Colin replied. "What are your ambitions?" Dawn asked. "Huh?" Colin replied, sounding confused. "I mean, what do you want to do on you're journey." Oh, my mum's/mom's cousin Professor Sycamore wants me to study mega evolution for him". "Sounds cool" Barry commented. "Yeah" responded Lucas. "Do you only have Riolu as a Pokemon? "Yeah, but Riolu is looking forward to making friends"; Colin said this as he was stroking Riolu's head. "Let's go catch you a Pokemon then!" Barry yelled. The four teens grinned and ran outside. Barry's Monferno and Dawn's Piplup followed them, but struggled to keep up.

That's what I've written so far. This is my first fanfic and the story will change in another direction. Leave some reviews so I know where to improve , and keep on prepping for sun and moon. The Weavilist is out.


	2. Chapter 2: Route 207's Run In!

An Altered Pokemon Journey Chapter 2

Thanks for giving me some insight InfinityN. It really encouraged me to write this chapter as early as possible. I will make the chapters a lot longer and hopefully it will improve them. Thanks again.

The group looked around route 207, looking for some Pokemon. It took them a while to find one, but they eventually settled on a shy Larvitar. "I've an idea" whispered Dawn to the group. "What is it?" asked Colin, him being eager to catch it. His long-ish, black hair (as long as … James') was blowing in the wind, as he listened to Dawn's idea about luring it over with a berry. They liked it and set it into motion. Lucas placed the Oran Berry about five metres away from it and backed up. The Larvitar creeped forward, unsure of what was going on. Colin then threw a pokeball at it. A quick ball, to be precise. Unsuspecting of what was going on, it hardly retaliated against the quick ball at all. "Yes!" Barry and Colin both exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on out Larvitar!" Colin yelled throwing the pokemon's pokeball on the ground. The Pokemon then emerged in a flash of red light. It seemed happy to be with people. It's behaviour had drastically changed after emerging from the pokeball. " Cool!" commented Barry, intrigued by the fact that they were supposed to be an uncommon find in the area. "Let's scan it with our pokedexes" Dawn said. "You wanted to register all Pokemon in Sinnoh that you could find, didn't you Lucas?" "Huh. I did. Yeah I do wanna scan Larvitar. That's alright with you, Colin?" Lucas remarked and then asked. "Go ahead, guys. You don't need my permission for stuff like that" Colin responded. It turned out that Larvitar knew the moves Bite, Dig, Dragon Dance and Sandstorm (Yes these Pokedexes can scan for that) "Interesting" noted Lucas. " Sure is Kid. Now had it and your other Pokemon over" said a stern voice from behind. The teens turned around to see some team galactic grunts, holding pokeballs, prepared to fight.

"You gotta be kidding me" laughed Barry. "You think a Pokemon research assistant, a co-ordinator and the sons of a frontier brain and gym leader are just gonna had their Pokemon over?" The grunt winced, realising who Barry and Colin were, before telling his comrades to engage their targets. There were four of them, two men and two women. The man talking to Barry engaged battle with him, Barry sending out his Buizel (I'll make lists of everyone's teams at the end of the chapter) and the grunt sending out a Carnivine. "Larvitar (who was still already out of his pokeball), use Sandstorm to hide from the other Grunt's Litleo!"(Yes, generations 5 and 6 exist, which you should have been able to tell from me mentioning Professor Sycamore and mega evolution before, but whatever) Colin instructed. By the time Colin had beaten the grunt's only Pokemon, Barry's Buizel was victorious, Dawns's Leafeon cleaned house, and Lucas' Houndour had beaten an Oddish to a pulp. "We'll be watching you, you filthy trainers!" the grunts yelled, before running; one however, was not quick enough to avoid a nip in the butt from Lucas' Houndour. " I'm surprised that Cyrus didn't equip them with better Pokemon" Colin said, smirking at the piece of the grunt's uniform Houndour brought back. "Cyrus?" The other three said, confused about who the heck Colin was talking about.

Colin then made the others swear to not let anyone else know what he was about to tell them, and explained everything about Team Galactic he knew, and how he heard it from the video conferences his father had with the league. "Wow." Barry said, taking in the information. "So there's a huge criminal organisation, right under most people's noses, stealing Pokemon and money to fund Cyrus' wants?" "Yup" Colin replied, giving a more simple answer than you'd think one could give in the context. " Well, why don't we spend the day training, in case they come back?" Lucas suggested. The others all agreed almost instantaneously, not wanting to lose their Pokemon. Over the process of the afternoon, Dawn's Piplup evolved, Lucas traded a Hopip for a Caravanah, Colin found a plume fossil under a boulder, that Riolu moved (Barry tried, but failed to move the boulder and impress Dawn) and Barry caught a Vibrava hiding in a cave.

The group then split up, Barry and Lucas went to find the lodge Colin built with his father, and Colin and Dawn went to revive the Plume fossil he had found. Roark was overly proud of his son finding a fossil, and Colin, needless to say, was extremely embarrassed. The Duo of Barry and Lucas found the lodge, but not before being spooked by the Pumpkaboo in the forest part of route, left, right and centre. Colin and Dawn made it there quiet easily, being guided there by Colin's memory and the friendly Noctowl letting Dawn catch it and guiding them there. They all regrouped in the dining area, enjoying fried rice with fried Rufflett egg, and spent most of the night browsing the internav (pokemons's equivalent of the Internet).

"Night" called Lucas to everyone. He got the same response from everyone. "See you in the morning. Lucas checked his pokedex for all the Pokemon he scanned. *52 so far* He thought to himself. Meanwhile, Colin was thinking about how much fun he had with everyone. He was so glad that he met these three. His life would be a total bore without them today, *and it probably would have stayed that way if I hadn't met them*, he thought.

After that, he turned his room's lights off and fell asleep faster that a Snorlax would've.

[For future reference, these square brackets will be author notes.]

[Now for the teams]

Colin – Riolu, Larvitar and Archen

Lucas- Grotle, Houndour and Caravanah

Barry- Monferno, Buizel and Vibrava

Dawn- Prinplup, Leafeon and Noctowl

Thanks for reading, tell me where to improve upon for the next chapter, the next upload probably won't be as early as this (2 days, Woo. I wrote this in two hours.) and the Weavilist is out.


	3. Chapter 3: Tunnels, training, Aura?

An Altered Pokemon Journey Chapter 3

Don't know why I'm so motivated to right another chapter. Sorry for making the first chapter so short, and thank you for whoever stuck around afterwards. This story will involve Team Galactic more, so stick around if you want that. I'll try to post at least once a week. I don't have any other story ideas, so I can focus on this one. Please private message me some ideas( for this story and some others I could write) and train (as well as read) on! Some clarification, the asterisks are used (by me) to show thought.

* * *

Colin woke to the sound of gulping. Extremely loud gulping at that. *The hell is that?* Colin thought, to lazy to get up and check. Colin walked to the door of his room, opened it and yelled "Barry, can you keep it quieter, I'm still waking!".

"So am I!" an angry voice responded. It came from Barry's room.

"Then who's making the racket?" Colin whispered to himself, walking out to the eating are in his dressing gown. Riolu was still sleeping, so he called out Larvitar in case the intruder had Pokemon of their own. Colin and Larvitar walked around the corner to see a Slurpuff, eating cereal straight out of it's packaging. Lucas at that moment was walking up to Colin, curious about what the shouting was about, unaware of the Slurpuff around the corner that Colin and Larvitar were looking at. Colin looked at Lucas and asked for a hand. I

"A hand with what?" Lucas asked, looking confused, milliseconds before spotting the Slurpuff. "Ah, got it".

Lucas then blocked the exit door, before then throwing Grotle's pokeball on the floor, send it out. "Tie it up with vine whip!" Lucas called to his (main) partner Pokemon. The unsuspecting fairy-type was tied up and pelted by a controlled sandstorm coming from Larvitar. The Slurpuff had nearly fallen unconscious before Colin asked Lucas "Do you want to catch it?"

"She's all yours, Colin!" Lucas replied, just happy to have caught the food thief. Colin threw the pokeball at the Slurpuff, catching it. He then called it out, feeding it several berries to restore its energy.

I'm "Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokemon" Lucas' Pokedex narrated. "This Pokemon currently know the following moves: Drain Punch, Energy Ball, Cotton Guard and Thunderbolt.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, Barry tailing behind her. They were curious to know what happened.

"We caught a Slurpuff that was eating the food from the Lodge's kitchen" Lucas answered.

"How'd it get in?" said Barry, sharing his thoughts with everyone.

"D'unno" responded Colin. *Maybe one of us forgot to lock the door, and she smelled food?* He thought, analysing the scenario. This was probably the case, but was he still unsure.

"Want to hit the road, guys? Route 206 is just ahead!" Dawn suggested to everyone.

"Sure!" The boys answered, eager to get going.

"Can I do one thing first?" Colin requested.

"Sure thing Colin!" they responded.

The others waited outside for five minutes. Colin then came outside, only having three pokeballs on his belt. "Who's gone?" Barry asked, as they started to walk to Route 206.

"Archen" Colin answered, unsure if he had done the right thing. "He wanted to be with Dad, seeing as he was the one who revived him. Archen sort of thought of him as a father".

"Hopefully we can find more Pokemon today then!" Lucas, said, trying to enlighten the moods of the others.

"Here's the gate for the bridge" Barry moaned.

"How are we supposed to get across without bikes?"

"I'll show you" Colin said confident they could get across. The others followed Colin, beside the gate, Grotle cut down the bushes blocking the way. Colin went ahead, and then went up to a tree. He ran behind it, out of the other's view. They walked around the tree, only to not to see Colin at all.

"Where the hell did he go?" Lucas muttered, sounding extremely irritated. Suddenly, a part of the tree swung forward, revealing it to be hollow.

"Down here!" An echoed voice called. As Lucas observed the inside of the presumably false tree, he spotted a series of grips creating rungs for a ladder going downward. They climbed down the ladder, one by one, with Barry shutting the camouflaged door. Colin greeted Dawn at the bottom, with Lucas seconds behind. Suddenly, Barry lost his footing on the ladder.

"Ahhhhh!" Barry yelled as fell; Lucas quickly side-stepped and Barry landed where Lucas was standing milliseconds before.

"Owww…." Barry moaned.

"What is this place?" He asked, as he dusted himself off and got up.

"The Sinnoh underground. The tunnels run throughout the region. Everyone closely related to the league has access to them via fingerprint scan id" Colin explained.

"How come I'm not registered then?" Barry demanded to know.

"The Battle Frontier is endorsed by the League, it's not an official part of it". Colin answered.

"However, since Professor Rowan is a partner of the league, you're registered Lucas. You were ever since you became his assistant".

"Awesome. Now let's get moving and quit the chitchat. I want to get to Eterna" Lucas responded.

"Got it" Dawn responded, which shocked them as she had remained quiet for most of the conversation.

Ten minutes away from the Eterna exit, the teens encountered three people covered by the shadows.

"Who's there!" Colin called out.

"Colin?" Two of the voices called out.

"Aaron, Maylene?!" Colin yelled out in delight.

The owners of the two names stepped forward, along with Lucian of the elite four.

Barry, Dawn and Lucas gave the group a few minutes to socialise.

"How's my favourite godson doing? I haven't sent you since the Iron conference!" Lucian asked.

"I've been alright. Let me introduce you to Barry, the son of the Battle Frontier's Palmer, Dawn, a co-ordinator competing in this seasons Pokemon contests and Lucas, Professor Rowan's current assistant."It's a pleasure" Lucian said as he shook Lucas' hand.

"Likewise" Lucas replied. He had no idea how to address the others.

"Colin how did you meet Aaron and Maylene?" Dawn asked. If she was going to be Colin's friend, she wanted to know more about him.

"Oh, we met about 5 months ago, in Snowpoint city. After I'd just received Riolu, Dad took me on vacation. I was exiting the Pokemon centre when..." Colin was saying before Aaron and Maylene finished his sentence.

"He was hit by the Snowballs we aimed at each other!" They exclaimed in perfect synchronisation.

"Anyway, I introduced myself and we had an amazing afternoon. Colin said, finishing his story.

"We best be going, see you round!" Barry boomed. Colin checked his watch. 6:43pm.

"Barry's right! We need to find a place to stay in Eterna city" Colin remembered.

"I'll let Gardenia know that" Aaron said, smiling as he pulled out his Communav and sent a text.

"Thanks. Great to see you, as always"Colin said, giving Aaron and Maylene a sort of secret handshake, before hugging his Godfather.

"Say hi to Agatha and Flint for me!" Colin remarked.

"Got it!" Yelled Aaron.

The two groups went their own ways. Gardenia greeted the group headed to Eterna outside the Underground entrance and showed them to some currently unused apartments, one of which belonged to his father. They got some Kalosian food from a restaurant nearby and discussed things amongst themselves. Colin and Lucas agreed to go in a double battle against Gardenia, but train prior to that. Barry agreed to help Dawn practice her routine for her upcoming contest.

Colin and Lucas got up at 3am to train. They had heard about co-ordinators combining moves in contests and wondered how they would work in battle. They went outside and started practicing with their Pokemon.

"Riolu, use Risen Upper Punch! Then follow it with Blazing Frost Combat!" Colin instructed. Riolu then proceeded to trap the Substitute doll inside a bubble of energy. He then Jumped above the sphere, before sending a fully charged focus punch through the sphere, hitting the substitute. Riolu then canceled the bubbles effect, grounding it. He then threw several Ice punches and Blaze kicks, Utterly ripping the dummy apart.

"Wow" commented Lucas.

"Now it's our turn! Grotle use Vine grip, and then Withering Spore!" Grotle then proceeded to tie up the substitute doll with extremely tight vines, causing fluff to come come out of the ripping seams. The grass type then used spore, (which would have put it to sleep if it was living) and then a giga drain combined with Razor Leaf.

"Nice work" both Pokemon trainers said to their Pokemon. Then, they both began to glow, white and then evolved. (Quick note {sentence} now means telepathy)

{Hello, master, Lucario said telepathically.}

"Gah!" Colin yelled.

"What! Are you unhappy that Riolu evolved?" Lucas asked.

"No he just talked to me telepathically!" Colin explained. Lucas went wide eyed.

"Really?" He questioned, unsure if Colin was telling the truth.

"Show him!" Colin said, unsure if Lucario would co-operate.

{Very well} Lucario responded, letting Lucas here the words.

"Gah!" Lucas yelled, having the same reaction.

{See! I told you so!} Colin said, unaware he did it telepathically.

"Now you too! How come he can do it! Please answer me Lucario!" Lucas begged, honestly just wanting to know how he was doing it.

{Simple. He has aura abilities Lucario said, as if it was nothing.}

"Lucas! I'll try to talk normally, but some of it might come out via telepathy, as I'm still getting used to it. Will that help you become less concerned?" Colin said, trying to be low key as other people started to come to train there too.

"Okay. It probably will." Lucas responded.

{Now let's go challenge the gym leader! Colin said, using telepathy on purpose.}

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Lucas yelled.

* * *

There you go, next chapter complete. I'll go over Colin's and Lucas' teams quickly:

Colin- Lucario, Larvitar and Slurpuff

Lucas- Torterra, Houndour and Caravanah

Also here's a list of the moves used in the combos

Risen Upper Punch – Magnet rise (on opponent) + Sky Uppercut + Focus Punch

Blazing Frost Combat- Blaze kick + Ice punch used in a Close combat

Vine Grip- Vine whip + Crush grip

Withering Spore- Spore + Giga drain + Razor leaf

Keep on training. For now, the Weavilist is out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Badge and A Friends

An Altered Journey Chapter 4: A Badge and a Friend

Hey. Sorry for slowing down in production speed. I got caught up in stuff and didn't have time to upload. I will hopefully upload this and other chapters in quicker speeds next time. Read on!

The two boys walked into the gym, absolutely destroying the gym trainees, using Houndour's fire type moves and Lucario's Blaze Kick and Ice punch to effectively take them out. The commands were given several times over. The only struggle they had along the way was with the Gym Leader and someone she asked to be her partner.

"This is Eclipse. Eclipse Evergreen" Gardenia explained. "He's also a Pokemon trainer".

"Nice to meet you, Eclipse" Colin said, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, great to meet you" Lucas added, also trying to be polite.

"Sure. Let's get this battle underway, shall we? How about two Pokemon each?

"Sounds fair. Now let's begin" Lucas commented.

The two duos (Lucario stood behind the two challengers) walked to the edges of the field of flowers.

They all picked a Pokeball, and then released their respective Pokemon.

"Scarecrow! Time for battle!" Eclipse said, throwing a pokeball out, releasing a Cacturne. "Slurpuff! Let's give them their just desserts!" Colin called out, sending out his Slurpuff.

"Cherrim! Let's have some fun! Gardenia called out to her Pokemon, calling it to fight.

"Houndour! Torch these grass-types!" Lucas shouted, getting it pumped for battle. "At this gym, we let the challengers move first!" Gardenia called out to the opposition.

"If you insist!" Colin called back. "Now Slurpuff, use Cotton Guard to help you endure any attacks!" Slurpuff then seemed to grow in size and bulk. Within seconds, it was towering over all Pokemon on the field, just taller than Lucario.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower on Cherrim!" Lucas commanded to his Houndour. Cherrim was nearly baked alive, just hanging on without passing out.

"Scarecrow, use spikes!" Eclipse yelled. The fearsome dark-type shot off some spikes from his arm, new ones growing back almost instantly.

"Cherrim, Sunny Day!" Gardenia called to her glum-looking Pokemon. The sunlight seemed to pour in from the Windows, brightening the already well light room. Cherrim then cast aside it's natural cloak, revealing a happy grass-type underneath it.

"Slurpuff, use Draining Bolt on Cherrim!" Colin instructed. Eclipse looked extremely baffled, then focused so he could observe his opponent's moves and counter them. Slurpuff then charged up a thunderbolt, before transferring the energy to her fist. The meringue Pokemon charged forward, throwing a strong Drain Punch whilst releasing the Thunderbolt into Cherrim's face. Cherrim then fell flat on it's face, knocked out.

"Good Job, Cherrim. You did.. well" Gardenia sighed, returning the Pokemon to their capsule. "Now, strike Roserade!".

"Scarecrow, use Poison Jab on Slurpuff!" Eclipse called out. The nightmarish Pokemon then produced a purple liquid from it's spikes. His hand was then doused in it. The Cacturne the dashed towards Slurpuff, jabbing it with it's drenched hand. Not even Colin's giant Slurpuff could stand that strong of a poison-type move. She fell forward, shrinking back to her normal size.

"You made me proud, girl" Colin muttered to himself. He then motioned to Lucario to come forward, towards the fragrant field.

"Lucario, time to battle!" The Aura Pokemon positioned himself next to Houndour.

{Very well, master} Lucario said to Colin and Lucas. Unaware to the two challenging trainers, Eclipse had heard the statement from Lucario. He thought he knew how, he just wasn't sure. He pretended to not have heard, and resumed the battle.

"Houndour, torch Scarecrow! Flamethrower!" Lucas cried out. The flame had come into contact with it's target. The stalking cactus fell to the ground, singed by the flickering flames from Houndour's Flamethrower. As Eclipse recalled his Cacturne, a white light enveloped Houndour. Before the trainers' and the gym leader's very eyes, Houndour grew in size, bony looking horns sprouting from its head, and it's stubby tail growing into a longed spiked one. Houndour had evolved into the dark Pokemon, (yes, that's what the dex calls it. Talk about a letdown.) Houdoom. With her opponents distractedly, she went for a surprise attack out of the blue.

"Roserade, use Toxic on Lucario!" Gardenia instructed. Unfortunately, this snapped Colin's focus back to the match and furthermore, had no effect on Lucario whatsoever.

"Gardenia, Lucario's a steel type, poison type moves don't affect him at all!" Lucas said, smirking along with Colin. She blushed at the fact she made such a simple mistake.

"Eclipse? Are you going to send in your next Pokemon?" Colin asked rhetorically, knowing fully well he was lost in thought thinking about something, presumably not about the battle.

"Sure am" the teen replied. "Strike swiftly, Basilisk!" Eclipse called, calling a Serperior to battle.

"Basilisk, use Aqua Tail on Houndoom!" He yelled, wanting to protect Gardenia's reputation. She hadn't had the need to give out a gym badge since Eclipse himself got it ages months back, and wanted to keep it that way. Even though evolution had improved Houndoom's defences, he still couldn't take the super effective hit, and fainted.

"Damn it" Lucas muttered. "Good job" he said returning his Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"He went beyond well, Lucas" Colin said, trying to lift his partner's spirit.

"Got it" The grey-haired teen replied. He now seemed very determined to win the battle.

"Go! Torterra!" He cried.

"Use Aerial Ace on Torterra!" Eclipse called, taking advantage of the type superiority. Basilisk jumped into the air; seconds from pouncing on Torterra, Colin tried to inform his trusty last Pokemon to use:

"Frozen Uppercut!" Lucario leapt into the air, throwing a flurry of Ice Punches into the Regal Pokemon, sending it flying towards Roserade, and slamming into him. Both Pokemon were knocked out by the tremendous forces applied to Serperior's momentum.

"I guess you win" sighed Gardenia. "Although losing was worth it, because that was an amazingly fun battle. Allow me to present you with the Forest Badge!" She said this as she passed them the official league token.

"Hey, you two were amazing battlers and seem like cool guys. Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?" Eclipse asked, hoping for a pleasing answer.

"Sure, why not. It would be a blast to have you around" Colin said as he replied to Eclipse's request. Eclipse grinned. The trio then headed to the nearest Pokemon centre to heal up their Pokemon after the awesome battle.

"Hey Eclipse, what other Pokemon do you have aside from Basilisk and Scarecrow? By the way, I love those nicknames. Lucas asked and commented at the same time.

"Yeah, I also have an Alakazam named Inception" Eclipse responded.

"Lucas, let's see if we can find Barry and Dawn. Barry's probably helping her with her routine". Colin said.

"She isn't practising, she's performing!" Lucas said, as if he just remembered it.

"Shoot. She's gonna kill us for missing it" Colin moaned.

"No, she won't kill you for that. I'm just here to kill you in general" said a voice coming from behind them. The trio turned around to see a woman with red hair pointing a pistol at them, standing about 5 meters away.

Colin instantly recognised the large gold "G" on the jacket (is that what Mars wears? A jacket?) she was wearing.

"Team Galactic scum" Colin scowled. He was extremely unhappy to see a member of the crime syndicate.

"Watch it. I'm the one pointing a gun at your face. I saw how powerful your Lucario was in the gym battle. Hand it over" The woman said, most ready to get it one way or another.

Suddenly, Colin's reflexes engaged. His eyes hazel eyes turned a cold, crystal blue. He sprung forward, kicking the gun out of her hand, before punching her in the nose and knocking her down with only a single punch, all within the span of two seconds, his eyes then fading back to a dark hazel.

"Now I'm impressed! How did you do that?" Eclipse and Lucas exclaimed.

"Never mind that, call the cops!" Colin replied, seeming aggravated by the attempt at ending his life.

"Now" Mars muttered into what seemed to be a wristband. An Abra then, completely out of the blue, appeared, grabbing Mars, then teleporting away, only leaving the gun behind.

"Well, sh*t" Colin said, furious she got away with attempted robbery (and/or murder).

By the time the cops arrived, Colin was thinking about leaving. The police sent the gun to "HQ" to get the fingerprints analysed. The trio then stormed of, proceeding to find Barry and Dawn.

"He has Auran abilities. Have you ever heard about Nerual Project 3819?" Mars informed, then asked a man with blue hair.

"Yes, I have Mars. An odd attempt at mind control" The man replied. The man seemed void of emotion.

"Well, I think could be a good test subject for 3819-B" Mars said, handing the pale ghost of a man a document. He examined it, reading all the details about the actual effects of the experiment. He smiled. He smiled a cold smile that almost no-one ever saw him grin.

"Good idea. Alert Saturn to prepare for abduction. Why not take his friends with him? They could prove of some… use". He said this eying six photos including one of each of teenager, and one of Colin with his Aura in use, the photo taken by a passerby.

Hey hope you liked it. Here are some quick answers to avoid questions.

1) Eclipse is a OC created by The Royal Serperior. He is looking for OC's for his story and I would appreciate if you checked it out, so do that!

2) No more OC's. Eclipse was a one-off thing. Actually, I could change that if they're good enough. If I don't accept any or just yours, they're not bad. Either I didn't want to uses more OC's or someone was even better than your outstanding idea.

Have a good one, because the Weavilist is out. I hope you guys like the direction I took this chapter in.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwilling to Serve

An Altered Journey Chapter 5: Unwilling to Serve

"Where the hell were you! And who the heck is this!" Barry pretty much screeched at Colin, Eclipse and Lucas. He was very mad, presumably so Dawn didn't have to be.

"Sorry. Geez. We had our gym battle and were confronted by Galactic" Colin explained. He was almost smirking, but prevented himself from cracking up so Barry didn't go ballistic.

"Still doesn't answer my second question. Who's this?" He reinstated with a sharp stare.

"Oh. His name's Eclipse. He asked if he could hang out with us, so we said yes, for your information, Barry" Lucas replied, trying to answer Barry's questioning with a small bit of sass.

"Nice to meet you, Barry" Eclipse said, reaching out to shake his hand. Barry left it, whilst Eclipse tried to play it off.

"Come inside. They're handing her the ribbon" Barry gestured them inside the contest hall stands.

They all took a seat, watching Dawn in her pink dress, along with the other competitors, wait for the winner to receive their ribbon.

"They have a contest hall here?" Eclipse questioned, unbeknownst to him that it had existed in the town he had been living in for months.

"It's supposed to be reasonably new" Lucas said, reading a brochure he had picked up from the ground.

"The winner of the first Eterna contest and the recipient of the Bloom Ribbon is… Dawn Hikari!" The announcer boomed through the microphone.

Dawn sighed a huge sigh, before walking over to collect her first ribbon of the season. She suddenly spotted Colin and Lucas in the crowd. She then beamed a huge smile as she collected her reward.

"Will any friends of Dawn's please come forward, whilst the rest of the audience leave the hall?" The announcer called over the microphone. The audience left, leaving the three boys to come forward.

"I'll wait outside. But I want to talk to you afterwards. Got it?" Eclipse said, respecting that Colin should congratulate his other friend.

"Sure. And thanks" Colin replied, shaking Eclipse's hand.

"Guys! I wasn't sure you were gonna turn up!" Dawn said, in a excited and glad tone.

"We couldn't miss it. It would be wrong" Lucas said, giving her a long hug.

"So, who helped you win?" Colin asked, interested in the specifics,

"That was Leafeon. We tried a combination of Flash and Sunny Day. He also perfectly performed Grass Whistle, which helped our opponent lose points, as they ended up falling asleep" Dawn replied, whilst scratching her Pokemon's underside, giving it a tummy rub.

"Didn't you boy?" The tan Pokemon gave a little whine, before closing its eyes.

"Well, we've got things to do! Let's get going!" Barry yelled, rather excited to be getting back on the road.

"Guys, when we get moving again, I… Sorta have something to show you" Colin said, referring to his aura, unbeknownst to Barry and Dawn.

"Sure. Just let me get ready!" Dawn replied, running off stage.

When Dawn was ready, they went outside. As they did, Eclipse was waiting for them beside the large hall door.

"Dawn, this is Eclipse. Eclipse, meet Dawn" Lucas said, introducing one another.

"Nice to meet you" Dawn said, unsure of what his response would be.

"Likewise" he responded, keeping it short and simple. They had a discussion about how they were going to get around, whether via the tunnels or just on the route. As they were about to leave, they spotted a large spiked building, with Galactic grunts walking in and out. As soon as the grunts noticed they were spotted, a female grunt with brown hair (not as strict dress code as in the games and anime, and they don't look identical) instructed a Carnivine to use ingrain. This then caused small trees to sprout and block the entrance to the vicinity with seconds. The grunt then dashed inside, as Barry and Colin decided to investigate and walked towards the building.

"Should we call out our Pokemon?" Barry asked, expecting a yes.

"No, I've got this" Colin responded as his eyes turned a cold, crystal blue. He then, using his aura to amplify his strength, he pushed the tree out of the ground and to topple over with pure force. His eye shade turned back to its normal Dark Hazel.

"That's what I wanted to show you" Colin added, as Barry thought of about at least fifty questions.

"H-H-How?" Barry stammered, more than slightly confused.

"Apparently, this is what Lucario tells me, is that I have Auran abilities" Colin said, trying to at least partially clarify.

"Ok, I'll just roll with it until later" Barry replied, becoming more confident again.

"Sir, the boy you wanted, he's here!" The brown-haired grunt informed, speaking to the leader of Team Galactic himself, Cyrus.

"Well, that saves time. If we capture him, considered yourself promoted to an admin, especially as this would further your perfect mission success record. The man replied.

"We can use his friend as an… insurance policy, if it fails" He added.

"On it sir!" The girl replied, running to get reinforcements.

Back in the Entrance, Barry and Colin had broken in successfully. A large group of grunts approached them, pokeballs at the ready.

The group released a Mightyena, a Golbat, a Golett and a Gligar. The brown-haired girl followed behind, sending out a Galvantula.

"Go! Lucario!" Colin called, throwing his partner pokemon's pokeball, letting the Aura Pokemon out.

"Vibrava! Assist Lucario!" Barry yelled, worried about his and his friend's safety.

The Pokemon clashed, causing all active Pokemon to faint except for the girl's Galvantula.

The Bug and Electric type then tied up Barry and Colin in an Electroweb. Colin tried to fend it off using his aura, but he ended up draining himself of his energy.

"Sh*t. Well what now?" Barry asked, hoping Colin had a backup plan.

"Nothing. I used up my energy fighting off the f*cking Galvantula, and I'm too tired to use it anymore. My backup was using my aura, which failed" Colin replied, extremely worn out and gasping for air.

"Leader, we have him" The girl said to Cyrus, using her earpiece to communicate.

"I'll bring him and his friend to the detentions cells". She then dropped out of the communication channel and called upon an Emboar that she called out of it's pokeball to carry them there. They stayed in there for what felt like hours, before a group of grunts came to escort them somewhere else.

"You!" Colin scowled, instantly recognising the red hair of one of the Galactic members.

"Hello, come with us now. We have something… special planned for you" Mars said, extremely arrogantly. Colin didn't budge, so she added:

"You didn't have a choice in the first place, so come along". The grunts forced them down the hall, holding them by their handcuffs. When they were near the destination, Colin decided to make fun of Mars by asking mockingly:

"How's your face? It was bleeding pretty severely last time I saw it!"

"Shut up" she snapped, annoyed by his mockery.

"We're here, grunts you are dismissed. Report to your quarters at once!"

"Yes ma'am!" The grunts replied, storming off. Mars then forced the boys into what appeared to be a lab of some sort.

"Cyrus, here they are. The black-haired one's a handful" She remarked, addressing her superior.

He greeted the intruders by saying:

"Thank you. Hello, Colin. I believe we haven't properly met yet. My name is"

"Cyrus…" Colin said, finishing the sentence for him.

"The leader of the crime syndicate Team Galactic"

"You're well informed. Let me explain what I plan to do with you" Cyrus began, starting to drone on.

As Cyrus talked on about his plans, Colin gained enough energy back to do something.

{Barry! I'm talking to you telepathically! Don't freak out, it's an Auran thing. I have enough energy to cut your cuffs, but not both of ours} Colin told Barry.

"You can't" Barry replied by mouthing.

"What'll happen to you?"

{Dude, it's either me or us both. Our pokeballs are on a desk next to the door. Grab them and run} Colin telepathically reassured Barry. Barry let out a long sigh and a single tear before nodding. As Cyrus turned around, Colin amplified his strength again and ripped Barry's restraints. Barry sprinted, grabbing all of their pokeballs, except for one that he left by accident. By the time Cyrus turned around again, Barry was gone.

"Oh well. We didn't need him anyway. Let him go. I know you weren't listening to my explanation, Colin, so I'll give you it in brief detail" The man said, smiling instead of frowning because one of his prisoners had escaped.

"This Spiritomb (he says this whilst gesturing to one) will power a machine made by Charon that uses Mesprit's energy to mentally erase you and create another person in your place. Colin gulped. He was really screwed.

"Saturn, turn on the machine!" Cyrus called. Saturn appeared behind a large contraption that looked like a desk with a mechanical arm. The Galactic admin opened up a panel and flicked several switches, before pressing a red button that read " ENGAGE OPERATION".

The arm whirred to life. It then noticed the Spiritomb, standing there, unable to move. The machine then sent a red beam towards the Forbidden Pokemon. It was seemingly absorbed into the machine, as only the odd keystone remained. The arm then rotated, facing Colin. As another red beam flew towards him, Colin looked Cyrus and screamed at him as he closed his eyes:

"Burn in the Distortion Wo-!" His cry was cut short, by the fact the laser had hit him. He opened his eyes, revealing they had turned red. Cyrus smiled. The one time he needed an untested experiment to work, it did.

"Saturn, I leave you in charge of creating Colin's new persona… Mercury. And make sure he'll be a worthy admin!" Saturn wasn't sure he had heard Cyrus right.

"But sir, he's just a new member, why does he have to be an admin?" Saturn asked.

"Simple. I want him to have full available resources to further our use of his aura" Cyrus replied, being slightly annoyed without showing it that Saturn would dare question him. Luckily, this logic made sense to Saturn.

"On it sir!" Saturn and the person that was once Colin, left the room for Saturn's quarters.

"After I say those words, you shall become the person I just told you of, understood?" Saturn said to the to-be Mercury.

"Yes, sir!" The shell of a teenager replied to Saturn.

"Well, here it goes: Allow thou Mercury to align, blocking out the sun!" Mercury blinked, adjusting to his new self.

"Can we get me out of these stupid street clothes? They look like they've been dug out of the trash?" Mercury barked. Saturn smiled. It had worked better than expected. Saturn then got a Team Galactic admin's uniform, and handed it to Mercury.

"Here you go. Now there's a meeting in 2 hours announcing you and another grunt as admins. We'll get you your quarters issued" Saturn said, informing Mercury.

"Got it" He responded.

Meanwhile outside, Dawn had called the police hours ago, but they didn't believe her. A shine of hope appeared as Barry was seen running for his life towards the group. He was heavily panting, trying to get his breath back.

"So? What happened?" Lucas inquired. There was a moment of silence before he fully got it back.

"They have Colin. They used some weird experiment on him. I saw as I was running out the door. But I I did get our pokeballs back" Barry exclaimed, utterly terrified. He reached into his pack, only to realise he had 5 pokeballs.

"Shoot. I must have missed a pokeball!" He moaned. He called the Pokemon out, the following being there: Buizel, Lucario, Monferno, Slurpuff and Vibrava.

"Which of your Pokemon did you leave there?" Eclipse asked, hoping it wouldn't aid the enemy to severely.

"Colin's Larvitar!" The trio realised. Lucas then continued by saying:

"It's not too strong as a Larvitar, but as Tyranitar…" He shuddered. The thought of how powerful it would, be; an unstoppable force.

"Well, we need to contact the league. Galactics kidnapped a Gym Leader's son, after all"

Lucas said, hoping they could get Colin out of Team Galactic's clutches. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Professor Rowan? Yes, this is Lucas. We've run into… Some trouble, with Team Galactic. It's concerning Colin. Should they have a meeting? OK, I'll get you to organise it. We need as much help on this. Two days? Ok. Sorry to bear bad news. Goodbye" Lucas hung up.

"They'll have a meeting in two days, here. Looks like we'll have to wait here a bit longer" Lucas said, explaining what they were going to do.

"Ok. It's too serious to not help out, even if it's someone I don't know too well" Eclipse said, thereby stating that he wound stay with them.

A couple of hours later at the Galactic base, Cyrus had called a meeting.

"Grunts, these are two new admins being promoted; they are Mercury and Venus!" Saturn called over the speakers. The two admins walked into view, standing next to the other admins. Mercury was now not recognisable as Colin anymore. His hair had been dyed an orange (like the shade of Trevor's from X & Y), and looked like a proper admin. The other admin was the brown-haired girl from before, except her hair had been dyed a vibrant yellow. Claps were heard from the grunts, along with comments like:

"Congrats Ellen!" And "Who's the orange-haired one? Haven't seen him around before", all of which were ignored by the admins.

"Rest up, grunts!" Tomorrow we'll have new assignments for you all" Saturn said.

"The training room will be open 6am sharp and closing at 9pm sharp. Make use of it while you can!"

Lucas didn't rest well that night. He was too anxious about his friend. He was scared for him. Little did he know, Colin no longer existed. He called out Lucario, who Lucas decided to look after whilst Colin was gone.

"Lucario, you can detect someone's aura kilometres/miles away, can't you?" Lucas asked the Aura Pokemon, hoping for the best.

{Yes. Shall I look for Colin?} Lucario replied with another question.

"Yes, that would ease my thoughts" Lucas responded.

{I seem to be unable to find him. However, I am picking up a similar aura from someone else. A galactic admin} Lucario said.

"Great. Now they have an aura-user too" Lucas grumbled, overlooking the fact Lucario couldn't find Colin.

* * *

Hi all. Sorry about take the story in a weird direction and if you don't like it. I'll try to make chapters longer, but for now they'll be around this length. Keep the Sun and Moon hype train running, and I apologise for the time gap between chapters three and four. Have a good day. Here's a quick team tally.

Lucas - Caravanah, Houndoom, Lucario (Colin's) and Torterra

Barry - Buizel, Monferno and Vibrava

Dawn - Leafeon, Noctowl, Prinplup and Slurpuff (Colin's)

Eclipse - Basilisk (Serperior), Inception (Alakazam) and Scarecrow (Cacturne)

Mercury - Larvitar (Colin's) and maybe more that I'll reveal later (Tee Hee!)

The Weavilist is out.

[After publishing note! The paragraphs will look too close together. Not my fault! I can't get it to fix. Sorry if it's hard to follow!]


	6. Chapter 6: The First Mission

An Altered Journey Chapter 6:

Mercury woke in his quarters at 0400 hours sharp. He woke up slowly, taking his time. The admin walked over to his desk, seeing a folder on it. He opened it, reading the mission debriefing. Mercury, along with Venus, were to go to the Old Chateau and find some ghost types. Seemed something a lowly grunt would be assigned, but he went with it. He read thoroughly about the section of the Plasma Pokemon, Rotom. Charon had supposedly seen one there a few years ago, but it wasn't captured and there had only been one other sighting, that being in the Unova region. His further studies showed evidence of multiple of these Pokemon existing. As he was preparing to leave, Venus opened the door.

"Heya. You gonna be moving? We need to get there while there is as little light as possible, so we're not spotted getting there. It'll cause less hassle" She said, arrogantly and nicely both at the same time.

"I'm ready" Mercury replied. He seemed well prepared. They began to walk into the main corridor. They headed out by several buildings, into the lush forest of Eterna. They were completely unnoticed by the public, as there were public members awake at this time.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Venus asked Mercury.

"Just the Larvitar" He responded. Venus giggled.

"You'd be such an easy opponent, but we're working together so no need to weaken it" She teased.

"He's got me this far, hasn't he!" Mercury declared. Venus thought about this for a second. Mercury had only thought it had got that far though, but she didn't now that. They then approached the mouldy doors of the abandoned estate.

"Anyway, here we are. Let's get in". He then pushed open the pair of doors with a sharp kick. Venus called out her Emboar to provide light by using Ember on a Chandelier. The now-illuminated lobby of the mansion was almost empty, containing a few cobwebs and Rattatas roaming around.

"Let's split up. Then we comb the place for good pokemon quicker" Mercury suggested.

"Sure, whatever gets you out of my hair the fastest" Venus commented sarcastically. She then burst into laughter. They both appreciated each other's company, although neither would want to be the first to admit it. They walked into rooms on the opposite side of the Mansion. The search for pokemon the duo could use began, and it would not end for hours.

Eclipse paced himself back and forth across the room. He was extremely worried for Colin, but knew he couldn't barge in stupidly like he and Barry did. The group felt worried, but none was so suffering so severely was Barry. He had blamed the entire ordeal on himself, and he was going through a lot of mental stress, thinking he had possibly caused his friend's capture and possible torture. Barry's hair had undergone a slight change. His blond locks of hair remained normal, except for a few, which had turned white because of the stress. Lucas had been trying to comfort him all day, but to no avail. Dawn was upset, but also motivated to train on, as she knew it would be what Colin would want them to do. She and Eclipse, as well as their pokemon, went to train in the forest, the very same one the Team Galactic Administrators had passed through a few hours previously. As her Prinplup and Eclispe's Scarecrow battled, an Absol had crept up and watched, laying down. It seemed lonely and bored. The Slurpuff Dawn was caring for waddled over to it; Absol tried to turn away at first, but then realised it was was holding out a Sitrus Berry to her. The Absol munched down on the berry, as though it was starving and hadn't eaten in weeks. Eclipse noticed it, stopped the battling and came over to it. He sat next to the Disaster Pokemon. He noticed something to differentiate this Absol to others he had seen. This one had red skin underneath it's fur, instead of the more common black, and it's eyes were a pale aqua. Dawn then asked Eclipse if he wanted her to call Professor Rowan about it. Eclipse then spotted about eight different pairs of red eyes, hidden within the lush bush of the forest.

"Maybe later, because look" He called. The owners of the eyes stepped forward, revealing themselves to be other Absols. An intense argument broke out:

(I'll make it translated so it's easy to follow and not just a bunch of growls and barks)

"Hey look! It's the redhead!" One of the Absols barked. The others chuckled.

"My whole body's red, so that doesn't work!" The red one growled back. The one who teased the red one didn't look as clever, and was beginning to be a bit ticked off. Then Prinplup, Scarecrow and Slurpuff stood by Absol, taking her side, much to her surprise.

"Go away!" yelled Slurpuff. Then suddenly, all of the two trainer's Pokemon non-presented jumped out of their pokeballs.

"Leave her alone!" Leafeon backed up. He stood and stared opposite to the one on the very left.

"You're just jealous of her elegance!" Noctowl hooted. The horde of Absol crept backwards, slowly.

"Let's get out of here!" one yelled. The pack of disaster Pokemon fled, not liking their chances of winning a fight. The red Absol sighed with relief.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, extremely bewildered by the fact that they helped her.

(Translation off)

To the two trainers, it looked like a fight was about to break out, but didn't.

The Absol came over to Eclipse, and nudged his bag. He pulled out a pokeball, and she taped the button the middle with her foremost right leg. The ball then shot out a beam of red light, containing Absol. It shook once, then twice, and then a third time. A little 'ding' noise was echoed from the back of the rounded capsule. Eclipse smiled.

"Karma" He muttered.

"Pardon?" Dawn questioned. She hadn't heard him clearly.

"Karma. That's what I'm calling her" He said, clearer and louder than before.

"Oh. Cool" She replied. She then pulled out her phone and texted a message. Almost within an instant she had a response.

"Apparently, red skin and aqua eyes are the signs of a shiny Absol" Dawn read aloud from her phone.

"Shiny?" Eclipse asked, partially confused.

"Sorry, a shiny Pokemon, by definition, is a pokemon that is born with a colour/color deficiency, often severely changing the colour/color palet of one's appearance" She read aloud again.

"Interesting. Now let's keep on training our Pokemon" He replied. The two smiled at each other, and began to instruct their pokemon on what to do.

Meanwhile, the galactic duo had regrouped in the lobby. The time was 5:00pm and they began a mission recap.

"What did you find?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, just a Crobat and Zoroark for myself, as well as four Zubats for some grunts" She responded.

"How 'bout you?"

"A Reuniclus, a Lampent, as well a special… something for Charon" He answered.

"No way?"

"Yup, I found that Rotom the old geezer found years back" He confirmed. Venus laughed.

"He's an old geezer, but don't ever address him that way. He's rather shady and I don't wanna find out why. Also, you gotta gimme some credit when we report in; we weren't supposed to split up, it was in the mission briefing and people have gone missing when they did: we were lucky" She said. Mecury rolled his eyes. He sighed before saying:

"Fine". Venus smirked.

"Let's head back to base; I wanna see if they have any dusk stones or tm's in stock" Mercury said. He began to walk out, tossing a dusk ball up, before catching it again, over and over. Venus followed behind, and discussed their findings. They began to talk about Mercury's Lampent before they were spotted by Dawn and Eclipse:

"Hey you!" Eclipse barked, ramming Mercury into a tree. Mercury threw the dusk ball he was holding onto the ground, releasing the newly caught Lampent.

"Let me go or you'll feel the pain of Lampent's wisps" Mercury gritted through his teeth. Eclipse let go of his grasp on Mercury, Grabbing his own pokeball, sending out Karma.

"Karma, engage battle with Lampent, Play Rough!" Eclipse called out. His opponent smirked.

"Not very effective, is it? Lampent, return the favour with a Heat Wave" Mercury responded, overconfidentIy. The Disaster Pokemon charged at Lampent, whilst the Lamp Pokemon (another underwhelming Dex entry) sent a barrier of flames towards the opponent. The heat drove Karma back, completely unburnt. Mercury yawned.

"I don't really have patience for this" He said, completely bored somehow.

"Venus, why don't we teleport back to base?"

"Sounds good enough for me" She said.

"Oh, hell no, you aren't leaving" Eclipse muttered. But it was too late. Mercury had recalled Lampent, and used Reuniclus to teleport them away.

"Sh*t. That could have been a chance to get information about Colin's … wellbeing" Eclipse groaned, slumping down.

"Yeah. Coincidentally, he kinda looked like Colin, but he had a different eye and hair colour/color" Dawn said, tired by the events of that day of training.

"Not helping. Let's head back" He sighed, also tired.

The two returned to Barry and Colin, in the apartment they had stayed at before. Barry was feeling slightly better, but still was in a bit of shock. Dawn told them what happened in the forest, and they were alarmed about the entire Galactic run-in. She tried to reassure Barry that it was brief, and non-important, but Barry was still anxious, and this made him feel more uncomfortable. The group calmed him, by reminding him that the meeting of the league was tomorrow and they could help them rescue Colin.

Mercury and Venus reported in on their mission to Cyrus later that evening. When Venus described the trainer that attacked Merucry, his eyes widened. He didn't need Mercury remembering who he was by the other teens intervening. Cyrus then gave the duo a new assignment for the next day. They were to check a shipment of items and Pokemon, so there were no possible dangers (e.g explosives or intruders). They were then to distribute the Pokemon to the grunts that ordered them. They were to later escort a briefcase of rarer items to the vaults underneath the base. The items were: The three creational orbs, a Lunar Wing and a Magma stone. These had to be kept under lock and key, as they would be useful in Cyrus' plan.

The two admins then went their own ways. Before heading back to his quarters, Mercury decided to stop by Charon's lab. As he knocked on the door, he called out:

"It's Mercury!"

"Come in," Charon responded with a tone of boredom in his voice. The orange haired admin walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I've picked up something from the Old Chateau and thought you might want it" He continued. Charon eyed him, as if he were staring at a piece of art. Mercury handed him the pokeball.

"What is it?"

"Something you lost" He replied. Charon threw the pokeball on the ground, sending out the Rotom. It looked around the room, reacting to the change of scenery. Charon's face lit up like he had witnessed fireworks at Parfum Palace.

"Thank you, Col—I mean Mercury" He stammered.

"Anything you need?" Charon added.

"Not at the moment, but do you know if I could get a Noivern shipped in at some point? I could use one" Mercury replied.

"Ok, I'll let our field grunts know to keep an eye out for one"

"Thanks, goodnight". Mercury walked out of the room with no further continuation of the discussion. He had a small smile on his face, as he walked into his quarters.

* * *

Heya! Sorry for not uploading sooner! Hope you're enjoying the story, and are having a good day. I'm gonna make the next chapter more interesting than it sounds, so keep an eye out for that. I want you guys (and gals) to send me some story ideas so I can work on another than this. I tried to start writing another, but it was too bad and caused me to cringe, hence it was discontinued before I wrote two pages of the stuff. Have a good one, the Weavilist is out.

Extra:

How many of you actually checked out TheRoyalSerperior? I wanna know, even if you didn't! He made Eclipse's OC; if I didn't menition it before, I have now!


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting of the League

An Altered Journey Chapter 7: The meeting of the league

Eclipse, once again, was pacing back and forth. He was in a conference room the four had prepared, and was going to make a speech to the league members attending. Barry was in no shape to, and Dawn and Lucas hated public speaking. He was sweating intensely, his messy brown hair slightly sweaty. He checked who was sitting at the long, oak table. The only ones not present were Fantina, and Aaron. Fantina was busy defending her badge from challengers, and Aaron was there via video. Eclipse got the sitting people's intention.

"Excuse me, may I please have your attention?" He began. The murmurs in the room died down.

"You all would know Colin?" Eclipse continued. The attending members of the league all nodded.

"I've been travelling with him for a day and, sadly he's… been… uh…" He was sweating heavily now, under pressure to bring the horrible news. The waiting attendees now looked at him anxiously.

"Kidnapped by Team Galactic…" He said, sighing with extreme anxiety himself. Maylene began to cry. Roark was tearing up too, but he was reacting less extremely than Maylene. The others looked extremely shocked. Eclipse then explained the incident in full detail, avoiding the bit about charging the base. He explained about how Mars tried to steal his Pokemon and kill them. Aaron and Maylene kept insisting that they should assault the base. Eclipse then talked about the two new admins. He said that Venus had powerful Pokemon, but Mercury was just as dangerous.

"Lucario noticed that a Galactic admin has Auran abilities, and if it's anyone, it's him. He has extreme strength. I kinda figured this out the hard way, when I tackled him after seeing he broke into the Old Chateau yesterday" He said, bringing up a picture of the mansion with its doors wide open on the screen behind him. The meeting then went on about how they need to rescue Colin and generally shut down Team Galactic's operations.

The large group split up. Roark went to inform his wife, and the others had to report to their duties. All except Maylene, that was. She had decided to stay with the group.

"Aaron will stick around too, after he gets here" She said, a little shyly. She looked down at the pavement, scared beyond belief. The group would now have their pokeballs ready at all times, as Lucas thought Team Galactic might target them, and shared this thought with the others.

"That's very cheery, Ya know?" Barry grumbled. He eyed the tall, blue building with utter determination. He wanted his friend back. Luckily, something productive had come out of the meeting. Looker had decided to look into it, as he was already undercover.

"Sir, the brief case has been locked up. We had to postpone the Pokemon distribution as the case arrived early, and it was under your strict orders that it was locked up immediately" Mercury reported in to Cyrus over his earpiece. Cyrus paused for a second.

"That's fine. Just have the Pokemon given out now" The pale man responded, a tiny bit eerily.

"On it" The Team Galactic admin said, hanging up. Cyrus then began to think about the other teenagers that were friends of Colin. He thought they might have some information he could use to his advantage. He figured he needn't have to have it now, but they had to be captured in the long run.

Mercury knocked on a door, holding a brown bag (sort of like Rosa's from BW2) that he had slung over his shoulder.

"What is it?" A grunt muttered, opening the door to see one of his superiors, his eyes widening in embarrassment and realisation.

"Sorry for the attitude, I didn't know it was you" He added, standing up straight". Mercury stared at him, with a an expression that said 'seriously?', before asking:

"Were you the grunt that ordered a Scyther?" The grunt nodded. Mercury passed him a pokeball from the bag. The grunt replied with a "thanks". The grunt was a man, most likely in his early thirties. He had near pitch-black hair, and the same shade of eye colour/color. He had a singular pokeball on his belt. He added the one of the Scyther, making it two. Mercury walked out of the room, disapprovingly. He obviously was very busy, as the bag was nearly full to the brim with pokeballs. He thought to himself *how come I'm doing this alone? I mean Venus was busy, but I could've halved the time on this!*

Mercury repeated this process many a dozen times over, becoming tired of visiting the same rooms many times. Eventually he was left with one pokeball. *Hmm, I wonder?* He then released the Pokemon within the capsule, before grinning a huge grin.

"Welcome to the team, Noivern" he muttered, before recalling the Flying-type. Mercury stormed into his quarters. He had been delivering those Pokemon for hours, and wanted time to himself so he could actual train his Pokemon. He walked down to the training room, several grunts already there. A large one with a Mohawk walked up to Mercury. The grunt was about 7 foot 10 inches, an absolute giant compared to everyone at the base.

"Hey, I wanna see if you're worthy of being an admin. Battle me, two on two?" The large grunt asked. Mercury nodded, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Ok let's go! Exploud, Murkrow!" The grunt called, throwing out two pokeballs. Mercury threw out his two Pokemon.

"Noivern! Larvitar! Let's do this!" He yelled. A crowd of about 15 grunts surrounded the two.

"Ladies first!" Mercury taunted. He was trying to get on the grunt's nerves. The others laughed.

"Ugh! Exploud, Hyper Voice, Murkrow use Wing Attack!" The hyper-aggressive normal type sucked in air through the holes in its body, before bellowing a large sound wave. Murkrow swooped at Larvitar, it's wings engulfed in a white light. Mercury then gave commands to his Pokemon.

"Noivern, counter with an Air Slash! Larvitar, use a Dark Pulse to protect yourself!" Larvitar released a dark beam from his mouth, creating a sort of force field around itself. Noivern slashed the air with it's wing, creating a energy ripple. The ripple clashed with the sound wave, ultimately causing the ripple to tear through the wave and hit Exlpoud. It went flying, crashing into the wall. The normal-type obviously hadn't been trained to take hits, as it had been knocked out. The grunt grumbled.

"Return" He moaned, as he pointed the pokeball at his Pokemon and recalled it. The Murkrow charged Larvitar, who was now enveloped in the dark energy. The Murkow hit the field several times over, with no signs of it deteriorating. Suddenly, a hole opened where the Murkrow was about to hit, and it's momentum carried it inwards. The hole then sealed, and the several sound of squawks were heard, as well as two bright, blinding flashes of light were faintly seen.

The force field with a dark tint then disappeared, as if it had evaporated. Inside was a Tyranitar holding a fainted Murkrow in it's jaw, stamping it's rock hard foot against the floor triumphantly.

"No way" a grunt yelled in the crowd, bewildered by what stood in front of him.

"That's impossible!" another one yelled, extremely shocked.

Mercury smirked, walking over to Noivern and contained it in it's pokeball.

"Who's next?" He said, patting his newly evolved Tyranitar on the head. The others mumbled, some laughing at Mercury's opponent. The grunt recalled his Murkrow, before charging at Mercury like a crazed Bouffalant.

"You'll pay for shaming me!" He bellowed. Mercury waited for the right moment. He then activated Colin's Aura, and pulled the man over his head, partially using the weight against him, and slamming him into the steel floor. Grunts gawked at the sight of a teenager holding his own against a man at the very least, two time heavier than him. The only ones that remained silent were Venus, who had heard the commotion of the battle and decided to check it out, and the black-haired grunt Mercury gave the Scyther to. Mercury walked out of the room, followed by Venus and his own Tyranitar.

"How?" Venus asked, at a loss for words. Mercury thought for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"Simple, Tyranitar was in a close enough range of experience to evolve twice".

"Not that, stupid. You owning that buff retard" She said, as if she was talking to baby. Tyranitar growled as she said 'stupid'." Mercury sighed and told half the story.

"Used his weight against him. Guess he wasn't expecting it, and put a lot of force into it"

"Ok, whatever". Colin's Larvitar (Now Tyranitar) was extremely confused why Colin had joined Team Galactic, but was too loyal to dare defy him.

"Hey, I here we're raiding an escourt of Mega stones for the league tomorrow" Venus said, trying to enlighten the mood. Mercury bit his lip. It was like he knew who he truly was for a split second, but forgot almost instantly.

"Mega Stones? Sounds fun" He replied, smirking.

"Yep. Apparently they have multiple rare stones. Including a Tyranitite and a Galladite". Tyranitar half-smiled at the mention of a mega stone that had possibility for mega evolution with one of his species.

"Galladite? Do you have a Gallade?" Mercury asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, I do. He's a good battler, but I rarely need to use him."

"Ah. Interesting" He responded. There was a bit of silence before Venus said something.

"We're to give a speech to the grunts on how the tomorrow's plan's gonna work"

"How is it gonna work?" Mercury asked.

"Oh we hide as citizens near the city exit and jump the truck. The only defences they have are two guards with Luxrays, which we can handle"

"Okay, let's inform the grunts then" Mecury said, diverting his path to the mass debriefing room.

The other teens rested in the flat, uneasy. Aaron had flown in via Pokemon, and was being impatient. He then received a message from Looker.

"Guys, listen. Looker says that there's a truck filled with mega stones passing through, and it's on the Galactic hit list" Aaron said, partially reading aloud.

"They're going after mega stones! The scoundrels!" Eclipse groaned, banging his hand on the table he was sitting at. He, like Barry and the others, wanted their friend back.

"Hey, if they're busy out on a raid, we'll let the police know and check their base out whilst the numbers are down" Lucas suggested, trying to be positive about the situation.

"We should leave it to Looker, and maybe some of us will stop the raid instead?" Maylene said, looking at the ground shyly. The group thought for a bit.

"Lucario, can you see if you can determine some information from Mercury's aura?" Dawn asked, thinking that getting some leads on their plans could prove worthwhile.

Lucario closed his eyes, and began view where the admin was. He sighed, and then shook his head, stopping himself and faking like he couldn't find anything.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot" Eclipse muttered. Lucario left the room and then stood in the doorway.

*They can't know. They shouldn't know. They shan't know* He thought, acknowledging the fact he now knew Mercury's identity.

*But they must. But they can't! It would tear the group apart* He thought once more, his mind and verdict truly conflicted beyond belief.

*It shall stay concealed, until we can sort it out* Lucario decided. He had to rescue his trainer, one way or another. But until the right time, Colin's Lucario would wait. He would see truth talked from Colin and bring him back. He vowed to do so.

Hey guys! What do you think? I hope you like the direction I took it in (I swear I say that every chapter summary!) and enjoyed it. Sorry for repeating this again, but I would really appreciate it if you checked out user TheRoyalSerperior! He's super close to having enough OC's for his story and would appreciate a few more. He'll address it when he has enough. I won't mention it again in case people already have or don't care. Brownie points for whoever figures out who the grunt with the Scyther is, and The Weavilist is out.

An Altered Journey Chapter 7: The meeting of the league

Eclipse, once again, was pacing back and forth. He was in a conference room the four had prepared, and was going to make a speech to the league members attending. Barry was in no shape to, and Dawn and Lucas hated public speaking. He was sweating intensely, his messy brown hair slightly sweaty. He checked who was sitting at the long, oak table. The only ones not present were Fantina, and Aaron. Fantina was busy defending her badge from challengers, and Aaron was there via video. Eclipse got the sitting people's intention.

"Excuse me, may I please have your attention?" He began. The murmurs in the room died down.

"You all would know Colin?" Eclipse continued. The attending members of the league all nodded.

"I've been travelling with him for a day and, sadly he's… been… uh…" He was sweating heavily now, under pressure to bring the horrible news. The waiting attendees now looked at him anxiously.

"Kidnapped by Team Galactic…" He said, sighing with extreme anxiety himself. Maylene began to cry. Roark was tearing up too, but he was reacting less extremely than Maylene. The others looked extremely shocked. Eclipse then explained the incident in full detail, avoiding the bit about charging the base. He explained about how Mars tried to steal his Pokemon and kill them. Aaron and Maylene kept insisting that they should assault the base. Eclipse then talked about the two new admins. He said that Venus had powerful Pokemon, but Mercury was just as dangerous.

"Lucario noticed that a Galactic admin has Auran abilities, and if it's anyone, it's him. He has extreme strength. I kinda figured this out the hard way, when I tackled him after seeing he broke into the Old Chateau yesterday" He said, bringing up a picture of the mansion with its doors wide open on the screen behind him. The meeting then went on about how they need to rescue Colin and generally shut down Team Galactic's operations.

The large group split up. Roark went to inform his wife, and the others had to report to their duties. All except Maylene, that was. She had decided to stay with the group.

"Aaron will stick around too, after he gets here" She said, a little shyly. She looked down at the pavement, scared beyond belief. The group would now have their pokeballs ready at all times, as Lucas thought Team Galactic might target them, and shared this thought with the others.

"That's very cheery, Ya know?" Barry grumbled. He eyed the tall, blue building with utter determination. He wanted his friend back. Luckily, something productive had come out of the meeting. Looker had decided to look into it, as he was already undercover.

"Sir, the brief case has been locked up. We had to postpone the Pokemon distribution as the case arrived early, and it was under your strict orders that it was locked up immediately" Mercury reported in to Cyrus over his earpiece. Cyrus paused for a second.

"That's fine. Just have the Pokemon given out now" The pale man responded, a tiny bit eerily.

"On it" The Team Galactic admin said, hanging up. Cyrus then began to think about the other teenagers that were friends of Colin. He thought they might have some information he could use to his advantage. He figured he needn't have to have it now, but they had to be captured in the long run.

Mercury knocked on a door, holding a brown bag (sort of like Rosa's from BW2) that he had slung over his shoulder.

"What is it?" A grunt muttered, opening the door to see one of his superiors, his eyes widening in embarrassment and realisation.

"Sorry for the attitude, I didn't know it was you" He added, standing up straight". Mercury stared at him, with a an expression that said 'seriously?', before asking:

"Were you the grunt that ordered a Scyther?" The grunt nodded. Mercury passed him a pokeball from the bag. The grunt replied with a "thanks". The grunt was a man, most likely in his early thirties. He had near pitch-black hair, and the same shade of eye colour/color. He had a singular pokeball on his belt. He added the one of the Scyther, making it two. Mercury walked out of the room, disapprovingly. He obviously was very busy, as the bag was nearly full to the brim with pokeballs. He thought to himself *how come I'm doing this alone? I mean Venus was busy, but I could've halved the time on this!*

Mercury repeated this process many a dozen times over, becoming tired of visiting the same rooms many times. Eventually he was left with one pokeball. *Hmm, I wonder?* He then released the Pokemon within the capsule, before grinning a huge grin.

"Welcome to the team, Noivern" he muttered, before recalling the Flying-type. Mercury stormed into his quarters. He had been delivering those Pokemon for hours, and wanted time to himself so he could actual train his Pokemon. He walked down to the training room, several grunts already there. A large one with a Mohawk walked up to Mercury. The grunt was about 7 foot 10 inches, an absolute giant compared to everyone at the base.

"Hey, I wanna see if you're worthy of being an admin. Battle me, two on two?" The large grunt asked. Mercury nodded, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Ok let's go! Exploud, Murkrow!" The grunt called, throwing out two pokeballs. Mercury threw out his two Pokemon.

"Noivern! Larvitar! Let's do this!" He yelled. A crowd of about 15 grunts surrounded the two.

"Ladies first!" Mercury taunted. He was trying to get on the grunt's nerves. The others laughed.

"Ugh! Exploud, Hyper Voice, Murkrow use Wing Attack!" The hyper-aggressive normal type sucked in air through the holes in its body, before bellowing a large sound wave. Murkrow swooped at Larvitar, it's wings engulfed in a white light. Mercury then gave commands to his Pokemon.

"Noivern, counter with an Air Slash! Larvitar, use a Dark Pulse to protect yourself!" Larvitar released a dark beam from his mouth, creating a sort of force field around itself. Noivern slashed the air with it's wing, creating a energy ripple. The ripple clashed with the sound wave, ultimately causing the ripple to tear through the wave and hit Exlpoud. It went flying, crashing into the wall. The normal-type obviously hadn't been trained to take hits, as it had been knocked out. The grunt grumbled.

"Return" He moaned, as he pointed the pokeball at his Pokemon and recalled it. The Murkrow charged Larvitar, who was now enveloped in the dark energy. The Murkow hit the field several times over, with no signs of it deteriorating. Suddenly, a hole opened where the Murkrow was about to hit, and it's momentum carried it inwards. The hole then sealed, and the several sound of squawks were heard, as well as two bright, blinding flashes of light were faintly seen.

The force field with a dark tint then disappeared, as if it had evaporated. Inside was a Tyranitar holding a fainted Murkrow in it's jaw, stamping it's rock hard foot against the floor triumphantly.

"No way" a grunt yelled in the crowd, bewildered by what stood in front of him.

"That's impossible!" another one yelled, extremely shocked.

Mercury smirked, walking over to Noivern and contained it in it's pokeball.

"Who's next?" He said, patting his newly evolved Tyranitar on the head. The others mumbled, some laughing at Mercury's opponent. The grunt recalled his Murkrow, before charging at Mercury like a crazed Bouffalant.

"You'll pay for shaming me!" He bellowed. Mercury waited for the right moment. He then activated Colin's Aura, and pulled the man over his head, partially using the weight against him, and slamming him into the steel floor. Grunts gawked at the sight of a teenager holding his own against a man at the very least, two time heavier than him. The only ones that remained silent were Venus, who had heard the commotion of the battle and decided to check it out, and the black-haired grunt Mercury gave the Scyther to. Mercury walked out of the room, followed by Venus and his own Tyranitar.

"How?" Venus asked, at a loss for words. Mercury thought for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"Simple, Tyranitar was in a close enough range of experience to evolve twice".

"Not that, stupid. You owning that buff retard" She said, as if she was talking to baby. Tyranitar growled as she said 'stupid'." Mercury sighed and told half the story.

"Used his weight against him. Guess he wasn't expecting it, and put a lot of force into it"

"Ok, whatever". Colin's Larvitar (Now Tyranitar) was extremely confused why Colin had joined Team Galactic, but was too loyal to dare defy him.

"Hey, I here we're raiding an escourt of Mega stones for the league tomorrow" Venus said, trying to enlighten the mood. Mercury bit his lip. It was like he knew who he truly was for a split second, but forgot almost instantly.

"Mega Stones? Sounds fun" He replied, smirking.

"Yep. Apparently they have multiple rare stones. Including a Tyranitite and a Galladite". Tyranitar half-smiled at the mention of a mega stone that had possibility for mega evolution with one of his species.

"Galladite? Do you have a Gallade?" Mercury asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, I do. He's a good battler, but I rarely need to use him."

"Ah. Interesting" He responded. There was a bit of silence before Venus said something.

"We're to give a speech to the grunts on how the tomorrow's plan's gonna work"

"How is it gonna work?" Mercury asked.

"Oh we hide as citizens near the city exit and jump the truck. The only defences they have are two guards with Luxrays, which we can handle"

"Okay, let's inform the grunts then" Mecury said, diverting his path to the mass debriefing room.

The other teens rested in the flat, uneasy. Aaron had flown in via Pokemon, and was being impatient. He then received a message from Looker.

"Guys, listen. Looker says that there's a truck filled with mega stones passing through, and it's on the Galactic hit list" Aaron said, partially reading aloud.

"They're going after mega stones! The scoundrels!" Eclipse groaned, banging his hand on the table he was sitting at. He, like Barry and the others, wanted their friend back.

"Hey, if they're busy out on a raid, we'll let the police know and check their base out whilst the numbers are down" Lucas suggested, trying to be positive about the situation.

"We should leave it to Looker, and maybe some of us will stop the raid instead?" Maylene said, looking at the ground shyly. The group thought for a bit.

"Lucario, can you see if you can determine some information from Mercury's aura?" Dawn asked, thinking that getting some leads on their plans could prove worthwhile.

Lucario closed his eyes, and began view where the admin was. He sighed, and then shook his head, stopping himself and faking like he couldn't find anything.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot" Eclipse muttered. Lucario left the room and then stood in the doorway.

*They can't know. They shouldn't know. They shan't know* He thought, acknowledging the fact he now knew Mercury's identity.

*But they must. But they can't! It would tear the group apart* He thought once more, his mind and verdict truly conflicted beyond belief.

*It shall stay concealed, until we can sort it out* Lucario decided. He had to rescue his trainer, one way or another. But until the right time, Colin's Lucario would wait. He would see truth talked from Colin and bring him back. He vowed to do so.

Hey guys! What do you think? I hope you like the direction I took it in (I swear I say that every chapter summary!) and enjoyed it. Sorry for repeating this again, but I would really appreciate it if you checked out user TheRoyalSerperior! He's super close to having enough OC's for his story and would appreciate a few more. He'll address it when he has enough. I won't mention it again in case people already have or don't care. Brownie points for whoever figures out who the grunt with the Scyther is, and The Weavilist is out.


End file.
